Cancer represents a major public health concern, and in the United States, one in four deaths is due to cancer (Siegel, et al., CA Cancer J Clin. 63, 11-30 (2013)). Melanoma is the deadliest form of skin cancer. The annual incidence of melanoma has increased by more than 60% over the last 3 decades, making it the most rapidly increasing of all cancers worldwide (Foundation, A. M. 2009 Skin Cancer Fact Sheet (2009)). While early stage cancers such as melanomas can be cured with surgical excision, the outcome for many patients with advanced stage cancer remains dismal, despite aggressive treatment. Current treatment strategies include high dose chemotherapy and immunotherapy, both of which are associated with significant, and often treatment-limiting, adverse effects.
Novel therapies are needed for treating cancer and for reducing cancer metastasis. In particular, there is great demand for safe and effective therapies that are capable of treating (e.g., reducing or improving symptoms of or curing) cancers, especially melanomas.